Un amor de toda la eternidad
by lali.cullen
Summary: Harry y Ginny deciden amarse para siempre...


b **Disclaimer:** /b Queda más que claro que yo no soy Rowling, por que no soy rubia, no tengo hijos y no tengo sus millones. Si fuera ella, ya estaría publicando el séptimo libro, o por lo menos estaría diciendo el título de este, ya se esta tardando, ¿no les parece?

b **Nota:** /b En la historia usé fragmentos de diferentes canciones que me venían bien para cada parte de la historia. Por lo tanto, este no es un song fic de una sola canción. Cada una tiene un número, y al final pondré a que canción y autor pertenece. Si el número se repite en algunos fragmentos, significa que estos pertenecen a la misma canción.

b **Advertencia:** /b Este fic es algo Lemmon (Por si no saben que es, escenas subidas de tono) al final. Traté de hacerlo lo más light posible, y no explícito. Por su propia cuenta queda leerlo o no. Están advertidos.

b u **Un amor de toda la eternidad** /u /b 

Un joven de diecisiete años estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto, en la Madriguera, contemplando el horizonte, en uno de los pocos días del verano en que el sol brillaba plenamente. La brisa de la tarde agitó sus cabellos de color negro azabache, dejando al descubierto una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Harry Potter cerro sus ojos verdes, detrás de gafas redondas, disfrutando de la brisa. Pensaba que ese momento quizá no se volviera a repetir en años, y quería disfrutar de sólo sentir la tibia brisa sobre su cara. Porque había aprendido que los momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad debía disfrutarlos al máximo, puesto que por esas casualidades de la vida, uno no puede volver a sentirlos. Su mente voló hasta los recuerdos más felices que tenía en la vida. Su primera Navidad en Hogwarts, junto a Ron; las veces que habían ganado la Copa de las Casas, gracias a él y sus amigos; las Navidades con los Weasley, y la que había pasado en Grimmauld Place, junto a padrino; el Mundial de Quidditch, a pesar de todo; las risas compartidas con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, y los campeonatos ganados con el equipo de Gryffindor, y en especial, el festejo del último. Ese último festejo de campeonato que le cambio la vida; ese festejo en que por fin se le declaró a la persona que más amaba en el mundo: Ginny Weasley. Esa pequeña personita, poderosa, amable, valiente, leal, linda, simpática, llena de vida, le había cambiado la vida.

_ i center Si esto fuera como antes  
Que la vida fuera en paz  
Pero es mejor soñar (1) /i /center  
_

Abrió sus ojos al sentir que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Giró la cabeza, pero sólo vio una melena de espeso cabello marrón cerrarla velozmente.

—Hermione.—murmuró Harry, antes de volverse hacia el bello paisaje bajo su ventana. Ella estaba muy preocupada por Harry, y esa era la quinta vez en el día que ella hacia eso. Lo vigilaba desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, una semana atrás. Y siempre entraba en su cuarto en los momentos menos esperado, con una insulsa excusa, y siempre salía velozmente. Obviamente, la preocupación de Hermione tenía causa. Harry casi no salía de su cuarto, si no era para ir al baño o bajar a las comidas. Y eso preocupaba también a la señora Weasley, que cuando Harry no quería bajar a comer, le subía una gran bandeja llena a rebosar de comida, y se quedaba con él hasta que terminara todo. Es que Harry sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en su próximo paso, con respecto a lo sucedido un mes atrás en Hogwarts. La muerte del profesor Dumbledore había marcado un antes y después en la vida de Harry, y de todos. Pero en especial en la de Harry. Ahora que estaba sin Dumbledore se sentía desamparado, abandonado a su suerte, como un naufrago en medio del mar. Esa muerte le dolía en el alma, como le dolía haber renunciado a su fuente de cariño y comprensión.

Harry cerró nuevamente sus ojos, con la brisa en su cara, y recordó los momentos de felicidad vividos con Ginny, sólo meses atrás. Sin quererlo, dejó escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia, mezcladas con rabia y frustración, asi como de tristeza y nostalgia.

i center Y si te vas, no habrá nadie aquí 

_Para que pueda ser mi sentir._

_Es que yo estoy muriendo por amor_

_Sin ti no puedo más seguir_.(2) /i /center 

Sin que Harry lo notara, la joven pelirroja que invadía sus sentimientos lo observaba desde un frondoso árbol del patio. Ella también cerro sus ojos avellanas con fuerza, al ver que Harry estaba llorando. Le dolía verlo asi, tan derrumbado, tan triste. Le dolía no poder estar a su lado, consolándolo, aunque sea como amiga. Ginny Weasley había estado esquivándolo toda la semana, aunque en realidad no hacía falta. No se encontraban más que en las comidas, y cuando terminaba, se excusaba y subía rápidamente, asi que ella sólo debía mantenerse bien alejada de la habitación de los gemelos, que era la que Harry ocupaba. Había sido fuerte todo ese tiempo. Si no había llorado cuando Harry le dijo que debían terminar la relación, no lo haría ahora, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando lo veía en la mesa. Ella aparentaba estar bien, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de salir corriendo, de escaparse de esa mirada esmeralda, que hacía que el corazón se le desgarrara. Sabía que no podían estar juntos; lo sabía desde que se habían besado por primera vez, en la sala común. Sabía que estaba destinado a vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas, aún cuando él no le había dicho nada. También sabía que no era un adiós para siempre, que algún día, en un futuro, tal vez no muy próximo, él y ella serían felices, sin ningún Lord oscuro acechando, y con la seguridad de que nada los separaría.

_ i center Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba,_

_Escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba._

_Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida_

Por curarte las heridas.(3) /i /center 

Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana; estaba anocheciendo, y la tibia brisa se convirtió en fresca. A pesar de que era una noche despejada, con una Luna hermosa y un cielo plagado de estrellas, Harry prefirió cerrar la ventana. Su corazón y su mente estaban en una discusión interna. ¿Hacerle caso a la razón, que le decía que debía continuar con el trabajo que le dejo Dumbledore, sin arriesgar a nadie más, salvo a Ron y Hermione que iban por su propia voluntad, o a su corazón, que le dictaba que debía llevarse consigo a Ginny, que juntos estaría mejor que separados? Deseaba a Ginny con todo su ser, pero también debía salvar al mundo, y ella estaría corriendo un grave peligro junto a él; y si ella lo acompañaba en su difícil travesía para librar al mundo del mal, él se sentiría con más fuerzas para afrontar lo que sea, puesto que esa persona lo llenaba de confianza. Pero ese era un pensamiento egoísta.

_ i center __Ven a mí, te cuidaré._

_Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces,_

_Y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva,_

Por Dios, ven a mí...(3). /i /center 

Él intuía que su Ginny sufría tanto o más que él. Ella evitaba mirarlo en las pocas veces que se cruzaban, y fingía estar bien. Pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba destrozada. Y era por su culpa. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, el colegio entero sabía de su noviazgo con Ginny; él había cortado con Ginny i _después /i _ de que Malfoy y Snape se hubieran ido del colegio, lo que significaba que Voldemort creía que aún ellos dos seguían saliendo. No importaba que la dejase, o que siguiera con ella, estaba en peligro de igual manera.

‹‹_Estás protegido, por ahora, ¡gracias a tu habilidad de amar!¡El amor es la única protección que pude funcionar ante la clase de poder que tiene Voldemort! Aún con todas las tentaciones has permanecido firme, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, tu corazón permanece puro, tan puro como estaba a los once años, edad en la que te paraste enfrente del espejo que refleja el deseo de tu corazón, y te mostró la manera de vencer a Voldemort, y no inmortalidad o riquezas, Harry.››_

_ i center No importa el lugar,  
los acordes como el viento  
suenan por casualidad.  
No hay una razón cuando un extraño sentimiento  
se transforma en la verdad.(4) /i /center  
_

Las palabras de su director llegaron a su mente, en un remolino de buenos y malos recuerdos. ¡Su arma secreta era el amor! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se levantó de su cama, y salió de su cuarto; aún faltaban dos horas para la cena.

Su corazón iba ganando batalla.

i center Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor 

_Pero sólo una palabra borrará tu dolor._

_Tienes que probarme, no te vayas, porque estoy lleno de besos_

_Y quiero curarte el alma...(3) /i /center _

Ginny bajó del árbol, y entró a la casa. Su madre cocinaba la cena, y su hermano Ron jugaba al ajedrez con Hermione. Subió lentamente las escaleras. Iba tan distraída, que no notó que alguien iba en la dirección contraria.

—Lo siento.—murmuró, sin levantar la mirada.

—Estaba distraí...¿Ginny?

Ginny levantó la vista. Unos ojos verdes la observaron.

—Harry...

—Yo...estaba buscándote...quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?

La chica asintió, y siguió a Harry al cuarto de los gemelos.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

Harry se sentó a su lado, mirándola a sus ojos castaños.

—Te necesito.—le dijo simplemente. Ginny lo miró. Notó que estaba profundamente arrepentido.

—Igual yo.—dijo, luego de unos segundos.

Los dos se abrazaron, como hacía semanas que no lo hacían. Sintieron sus corazones saltar de alegría por la cercanía del otro.

—Te amo, Ginny. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. Te necesito tanto...

—Te necesito para poder triunfar, Ginny. Te necesito para poder vivir...Te necesito, Ginny.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y nadie los interrumpió. Sin saber como, sólo guiados por sus instintos, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Pero el beso fue creciendo en intensidad. Los dos se encontraron tumbados sobre la cama de Harry, sin parar de besarse.

_ i center Dije no voy a volver,_

_no voy a sentir, no voy a pensar._

_Y te vi y todo cambio,_

_no pude negarme a tu mirada(5) /i /center _

Se besaron como nunca. Era una sensación extraña, algo que no habían experimentado cuando novios. Un calor los recorría desde lo más profundo de su ser, y las cosquillas en el estómago aumentaban. Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello a Ginny, y está soltó un gemido, pasando sus manos por el rebelde cabello negro del chico.

—¿Crees que...es...esta bien es...esto?—preguntó Ginny, algo agitada.

—No...no lo sé. ¿Tú que...que crees?—dijo él, levantándose, y sentándose en la cama.

—Que podrían descubrirnos...

—¡Harry!—se oyó la voz de Ron subiendo las escaleras.—¡La cena está lista!¡Baja o mi mamá y Hermione te bajan a la fuerza!

—¡Rápido!—apuró Harry, en un susurro, mientras los paso de Ron se acercaban.—¡Debajo de la cama!

Ginny le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a Harry, y le susurró:

—Esta noche regreso cuando todos estén dormidos.

Y se metió bajó la cama, segundos antes de que Ron abriera la puerta.

—¡Amigo!¡Más vale que bajes!—dijo Ron, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Claro, claro.—Harry dio un respingo, y se levantó de la cama, siguiendo a Ron a la cocina.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Ron.—Estas colorado...

—Sólo...tenía algo de calor.—dijo, nervioso.

—Claro, teniendo la ventana cerrada.—contestó su amigo.

En cuanto se sentaron, Ginny llegó, con la cabeza gacha, como siempre, y se sentó en su puesto habitual. El comedor se fue llenando de gente paulatinamente. La cena transcurrió normal, como todas aquellas de ese verano, entre charlas de los ataques que se producían el Mundo Mágico y Muggle y las bromas de los gemelos, que cada noche iban a la Madriguera a cenar. Harry distinguió que Ginny estaba mucho más animada aquella noche, aunque procurase no demostrarlo.

Luego de comer, todos subieron a sus habitaciones. Harry entró a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras él. Ginny le había prometido volver. ¿Volvería?

Su pregunta quedó respondida horas más tarde, cuando la casa quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, y todos sus habitantes se encontraban en sus cuartos. Harry había decidido esperarla, y se había cambiado a su pijama. Estaba sentado en su cama, matando el tiempo con un libro de Defensa, cuando su puerta se abrió despacio, y la larga cabellera roja de Ginny se asomó.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó en un susurro audible.

—Claro.—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, dejando el libro de lado. Ginny entró, y se sentó en la cama, junto a Harry. Él la abrazó, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Te extrañaba tanto...—dijo Ginny con un suspiro.—No imaginas cuanto...

—Igual yo.—respondió Harry.—He recapacitado. Entendí que sin ti, no puedo vivir. No se como he hecho para vivir tantos años sin tenerte a mi lado. Además, yo terminé con tigo cuando ese...ese Snape y el idiota de Malfoy ya se habían ido del colegio, Voldemort debe pensar que aún eres mi novia...cosa que ahora es verdad.

Ginny se separó de él y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Harry, te amo.

—Yo también. Te amo con toda mi alma, Ginny.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso. Deseado, ansiado. Dulce, apasionado.

_ i center Será de Dios que no te pueda olvidar más._

_Será de Dios que sea tuya hasta el final._

_Será que al fin, tu corazón se despertó._

_Será de Dios, será mejor,_

_ya no te alejes, no digas adiós._

_Será de Dios, será mejor,_

_ya no te alejes no digas adiós.(5) /i /center _

Y el beso volvió a subir de intensidad, por segunda vez. Aquella sensación que habían experimentado unas horas atrás renacía, y ahora los dos jóvenes estaba decididos a llevar a aquello hasta su punto máximo.

Harry se separó unos segundos de Ginny, lo suficiente como para pronunciar un hechizo que sellara la puerta, y otro que insonorizara la habitación.

Siguieron besándose. Con la pasión del amor, las ansias de la juventud. Harry la recostó en la cama, quedando ella atrapada por él. Una ardiente sensación los recorría, y les impedía parar. Las manos de Ginny se movieron al cabello del chico, mientras él comenzaba a explorar su cuello.

Ginny estaba feliz. Había deseado tanto estar con Harry, y ahora se hacía realidad. Metió una mano por la camisa del pijama de Harry, y le acarició la espalda.

_ i center Me acaricias con tus ojos,  
desde que te conozco ya nada es igual.  
Como decirte te quiero,  
algo tan distinto, algo tan real(4) /i /center  
_

Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda. Él ya había llegado a un punto sin retorno, donde su mente estaba nublada, a causa de las constantes caricias de Ginny, que aumentaban de intensidad, a la vez que bajaban por su cuerpo.

Sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar bajo el suyo, mientras el le besaba el cuello e intentaba deshacerse de la blusa de su pequeño pijama. Sus gemidos de placer lo estimulaban, y lo hacían desear no parar. Ella tampoco parecía querer parar, puesto que también estaba en la faena de quitarle la camisa a Harry.

Una vez que se hubo deshecho de la camisa de ella y de su sostén, comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello, besando su tersa piel con ternura. Descendió por su escote, hasta llegar a la parte que quería. Sus respiraciones habían aumentado al ritmo de los besos, las caricias y los gemidos de placer.

Ginny dio un gemido repentino cuando Harry rozó su excitada entrepierna con su vientre, aún con el pantalón del pijama puesto. Las manos de ella se deslizaron rápidamente por su cintura, pero sin llegar hasta el lugar deseado. Le quitó su pantalón, y él se deshizo del de ella.

_ i center Hazme reír, hazme dudar._

_Hazme mentir, hasta jurar. _

_Hazme fingir, hasta desear._

_Hazme otra vez el amor.(6) /i /center _

Sus labios no se separaban por mucho tiempo. Recorrían el cuerpo del otro, intentando memorizarlo, y grabar cada peca, cada lunar en sus mentes para siempre. Pero volvían a su punto de partida, la boca de su ser amado.

Estaban mezclados en una danza de manos, que subían y bajan. Ginny tembló cuando Harry se deshizo de su última prenda íntima. Él subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Ginny, que lo miró. Estaba muy bonita con su cabello desordenado, y su cara roja y sudorosa, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

Ginny se ruborizo bajo la penetrante mirada esmeralda de él. No podía evitarlo, esos ojos la intimidaban, pero a la vez le daban fuerzas. Él la besó con infinita ternura, y le sonrió.

Ambos estaban ahora completamente desnudos, a merced del otro. Los mismos no cesaban, mientras se susurraban al oído palabras de amor sólo con sentido para ellos, que las vivían, y las hacían realidad.

La excitación de ambos había llegado a un lugar sin retorno, donde debían, querían, seguir adelante, llegar a un punto donde explotaran de amor.

—Haz... hazlo ya, por favor.—imploró Ginny entre pequeños suspiros, con sus manos revolviendo el desgreñado cabello de él.

Ante el consentimiento de su amada, Harry se acomodó sobre esta, mientras sus cuerpos se posicionaban y preparaban casi inconscientemente para lo que estaba por venir.

i center Y cada instante 

_Que acaricio tu piel_

_Es para ti por cada vez_

_Que me tienes dentro(6) /i /center _

El gemido de Ginny se oyó en el insonorizado cuarto, cuando sintió a Harry dentro suyo. Un pequeño dolor se extendió del centro de su vientre, pero fue casi imperceptible. Las sensaciones que se desencadenaban en ese momento dentro de ella le hicieron olvidar todo. Se aferró a la espalda de Harry, arqueándose de placer, dando pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

Entró a ella con la máxima suavidad, con todo el amor que tenía por ella. La piel de Ginny estaba perlada de sudor, pero él la encontraba más que hermosa. Le susurró al oído palabras de amores eternos, promesas para cumplir, los únicos pensamientos racionales que tenía en aquel momento, donde su mente se encontraba en un estado de obnubilada insensatez.

El mundo dejó de girar para ambos. Sus corazones, sus cuerpos, sus almas, unidos en uno solo, amándose con ternura y pasión. Eran uno, los dos, unidos para siempre.

Comenzaron una danza de lentos movimientos rítmicos, que fueron volviéndose cada vez más desenfrenados, envueltos en el perfume del sudor, acalorados, entre besos y las consabidas palabras de amor. Se amaban con fuerza, pero lentamente, con la curiosidad de los inexpertos. Se amaban como si fueran amantes de toda la eternidad, pero descubriendo al otro por primera vez.

_ i center Ya no puedo volver atrás.  
Soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego, amor._

_Todo quema y mi corazón, que se agita a mil por hora,  
y yo perdiendo el control.(7) /i /center _

La desenfrenada danza llegó a su punto máximo, junto a los constantes suspiros y gemidos de ambos. Harry se sintió explotar dentro de ella, y Ginny ahogo un grito, sin mucho éxito, inclinándose hacía él, aferrándose a su espalda con más fuerzas. El clímax fue sentido por ambos, en toda sus maravillosas sensaciones inexplicables.

Se dejaron caer junto al cuerpo del otro, cansados, acalorados, satisfechos, felices. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, sus respiraciones volviendo paulatinamente a su ritmo normal. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él, sintiendo su corazón volver a la normalidad.

i center Necesito la paz que se esconde es tus ojos, 

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón._

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores_

_Que una vez te conté yo.(8) /i /center _

—Te amo, Harry.—susurró, emocionada. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Yo también te amo, Ginny.—dijo él, acariciando su rojo cabello.—Gracias.—susurró luego.

—¿Gracias por que?—preguntó, levantándose ligeramente sobre sus codos y mirándolo.

—Por hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.—sonrió él.

_ i center Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo.  
De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tu oídos.  
Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente,  
y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente.(9) /i /center _

—Y tú me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, Harry. Gracias por amarme.

Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo la ahora acompasada respiración del otro, abrazados. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado asi, juntos. Ninguno se preguntaba si los descubrirían, no les importaba; eran felices, juntos, asi como estaban en ese momento.

—¿Harry?

—Dime.

—¿Crees que esto vuelva a repetirse?—preguntó, ruborizándose, y dando gracias porque Harry no la veía en la semi oscuridad en que estaban.

—Sólo si tu quieres.—dijo él.—No voy a obligarte a nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ginny se acercó a él, aún agradeciendo que Harry no veía su intenso rubor, y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo a Harry reír maliciosamente.

—Lo que mi princesa quiera.—respondió, y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

Esa noche se volvieron a amar. Con la misma pasión de antes.

Esa noche se amaron nuevamente, tal y como harían por el resto de sus vidas.

_ i center __Después de cada piedra del camino  
Después de cada prueba del destino  
He descubierto que después de mil errores  
y experiencias ha florecido un nuevo amor  
del viejo amor que estaba ahí.__(10) /i /center _

hr /hr 

Lista de canciones:

b **PRINCESA ** /b /Belinda

b **Y SI TE VAS ** /b /Airbag

b **VEN** **A** **MI** /b /Floricienta

b **SE DICE AMOR** /b /Axel

b **SERÁ DE DIOS** /b /Erre Way

b **HÁZME** /b /David Bolzoni

b **SEDUCCIÓN** /b /Tahalía

b **LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS** /b /La Oreja de Van Gohg

b **TU AMOR POR SIEMPRE** /b /Axel

b **TODO EL TIEMPO** /b /Daniela Herrero

Bien, bien. Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi (se entiende lo que quiero decir?) y quise hacerlo lo mejor y menos explícito posible, pero que a la vez se sugiriera lo que sucedía y se entendieran los sentimientos de ambos. Quise hacer una historia linda sin herir la sensibilidad de los lectores.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews, y desde ya se los agradezco de todo corazón..!

Besos..!

Lali Black_  
_

Autora: AILÉN AROSTEGUI 2006 


End file.
